


It’s About Damn Time

by ladydragon76



Series: Forever and a Day [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Booty call time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Forever and a Day  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** DracoQueen22 said, _“I don't think I can kudos this hard enough. <3 <3 <3 <3 Any chance of you writing what happens when they meet up? *begging eyes*”_, on _Forever and a Day_ , and since she rocks hard and writes so much fic for others, I could only say yes, especially since I was more or less just looking for an excuse to do it. Seriously though, she rocks, so go read all her fics, they’re honestly great. ^_^

The shuttle bumped to a stop in the _Lost Light_ ’s shuttle bay, and before Optimus could even fully shut the systems down there was a loud clanging against the door. Opening it brought him face to face with Megatron.

“Move so I can get in,” Megatron said with an impatient wave of his hand.

“Why?” Optimus asked, but he was already stepping back, and Megatron was climbing in and keying the shuttle door shut.

“Because I am utterly uninterested in having anyone eavesdrop on any more of our conversations.”

“Is that what we’re calling this?” Optimus chuckled as he was shooed in the direction of the cockpit.

“Just get us out of here.”

“And where shall I take you?” Sitting in the pilot’s chair with Megatron behind him, red optics locked on his back, made Optimus’ a tad nervous, but he hid it as he gained clearance and the shields shimmered so he could fly right back out into the black of space. Just ahead was the moon, lights on the surface glittering as it enjoyed a lively night life of its own.

“Find us an orbit,” Megatron said, voice pouring down Optimus’ neck. “Then come back and join me on this ridiculously tiny berth.”

“You’re the one that wanted to do this here.”

The orbit was set, and then Optimus pushed himself from the chair, turning to follow Megatron to the very small cabin. Pits, most of the time when he recharged he did so on the floor simply so he could stretch out a little more.

“I wanted privacy, and believe me, we would _not_ have it on that ship.” Megatron frowned up at the cockpit and out the view screen. “In fact, shade that or close the door. I wouldn’t put it past that little fool, Rodimus, to float out into space and watch us through the frelling window.”

Optimus snorted a laugh, but shut the door that separated the two compartments. “Getting to know your crew, hm?”

Megatron shook his head, and then reached out to drag Optimus in close. “They do not exist right now. Nothing beyond these four very close walls exists,” he purred.

A shiver ran through Optimus, his spark leaping in its crystal. “What are you talking about? What things exist where?”

Smirk curving his lips, Megatron said, “Good.”

One hand came up to softly stroke a fingertip down the center of Optimus’ battlemask. It split and retracted without a word and a low rumble vibrated the very air around them, then Megatron’s mouth closed over Optimus’ own and the universe tilted.

How many thousands of vorns had he longed for this? How many lonely nights were spent mourning the loss of what he’d never had and had never expected to receive?

Such questions were left to blow away in the wind as Optimus was pulled down. He went willingly where Megatron guided, and settled on his back with the other mech resting over him on his elbows and their lips still locked together. Few were of a size with him and it was novel and incredibly erotic to have Megatron’s weight pressing him to the floor, pinning him there. The fantasies over the years had been many and varied, and not a few of them involved Optimus being thrown to the ground and ravished.

He moaned, unconcerned that this was less of a ravishment, especially when Megatron’s hips pressed down to rock their panels together.

“Are you with me?” Megatron asked, nibbling his way down to Optimus’ neck cables.

“There’s nowhere else to be.”

A soft laugh that gusted heat over Optimus’ throat. “Good answer. Now touch me back.”

Optimus lifted his hands, realizing that he really had been just lying there. “I was absorbing the experience.”

“Mmnh… More like expecting me to do all the work,” Megatron replied, and added a sharp little bite to Optimus neck.

Heat swept down through Optimus, circuits buzzing as a harder lust gripped him and pulled him from the warm lethargy. He lifted his helm, delivering his own bite, then licking over the cables to soothe the pain when Megatron hissed. “You’re wrong, but if you’d like to change this up, I’ll happily take the top this round.”

Megatron smiled down at him. “This round. Very good, Prime.”

Then they were kissing again, heat and light and aching need filling Optimus until he couldn’t keep his panel shut any longer. The click was echoed, and the hot, solid length of Megatron’s spike pushed out and slid wetly over Optimus’ array. A low moan filled the cabin.

“All alone,” Megatron murmured, voice deep and hungry as his hips gave a languid roll. “No one to hear us. No one watching. No one to interrupt.”

No political nonsense in the way. No war. No grudge. No barriers at all.

Optimus moaned again, arching, trying to catch the tip of the spike with his valve.

“Don’t hold back from me, Optimus. I want all of you.”

Then take it, Optimus meant to demand, but Megatron had pulled back just far enough to find his mark, and then plunged in deep. Optimus threw his head back with a loud cry, fingers biting into the plating at Megatron’s shoulders.

“Hard!” he gasped and pulled his knees higher, hooking one thigh over Megatron’s hip.

If only Megatron had always been so willing to listen to him.

Fire burned up through Optimus’ lines. He tried to think through the haze of desperation and rising charge, tried to give back, but all he could do was cling tight, make embarrassingly loud sounds of pleasure, and squeeze his valve down around the thick length working him into a frenzy.

Beside his audial Megatron growled, then hissed a low, “Yessss…” before driving on even harder.

Tingling pressure squeezed in around Optimus’ hips and molten need coiled into a hard knot in his belly. “Please,” he begged, trying to arch up, take more, clawing after the release.

A wave of heat flowed up over Optimus, and he choked on another cry as the overload slammed into him in powerful surges. Megatron’s vents caught, and his mouth closed over Optimus’ finial, sending the vibration of his own rumbling moan straight to Optimus’ throbbing spark. They writhed together, greedy, grasping after every shard of ecstasy until neither could move beyond the random spasm of an aftershock.

Slowly, respiration still cycling fast to cool his overheated frame, Optimus relaxed back to the floor and peeled his aching fingers from the dents he’d squeezed into Megatron’s upper arms. “Well.”

“Mnh,” Megatron replied with feeling, nuzzling his way into Optimus’ neck.

“Say it,” Optimus meant to demand, but it came out a whisper.

“Say what?”

Optimus expended energy he didn’t have on reaching up to pinch Megatron in chastisement. It bought him a huff of amusement and then a slow kiss.

“Now you’ve made it weird,” Megatron mumbled against Optimus’ mouth.

“You’re making it weird.”

Red optics peered down at Optimus, so close it was hard to focus. The moment stretched, tension building before, oddly, smoothing out and settling. Megatron smiled. “I love you.”

Optimus opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by another deep, mind-blanking kiss.

Eh. He could say it back later. For now, he wound his arms around Megatron’s shoulders and pushed his chest up against the one above him as they began to move together again.


End file.
